


Gravity

by LeoScorpio



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoScorpio/pseuds/LeoScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He cursed himself for not insisting on floor heating in the kitchen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

_“Damn him.”_

This was the third time this week Spencer found himself on his knees on the cold kitchen floor. The tiles were cold and unrelentless on his knees and somewhere in the back of his mind he cursed himself for not insisting on floor heating here too. Both him and Aaron agreed that getting the heated floor in the living room was one of the best choices they had made for their new home.

It was great when sitting on the floor at the coffee table, helping Jack with his home work. It was great when he was sprawled on the floor at Aaron’s feet, his head against Aaron’s knee, Aaron’s fingers running through his hair, massaging his head… Bliss. And it was more than great when they found themselves on the floor, limbs tangled, recovering from yet another mindblowing moment in heaven.

But the kitchen floor… No, definitely not great, not comfortable, not the place where Spencer wanted to be. And yet here he was again, on his knees at Aaron’s feet.

 _“Damn him.”_

“Spencer, are you okay down there? Do you need help to find it?”

Aaron’s voice made Spencer look up.

“No, I’m fine, it has to be here somewhere… Yep, got it, right where it was yesterday.”

He reached out and wrapped his fingers around it. A relieved sigh sounded above him.

“That’s good, I was getting worried.”

Spencer mumbled something, feeling Aaron’s hand landing on his shoulder.

 _“Damn that man, and damn me for actually getting down and picking up the tea spoons he drops while doing the dishes!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback very welcome :)


End file.
